Da Capo al Fine
by Aimless-A-Smiles
Summary: They were bound by a tragic fate. One dies at the same age while the other watches, at different times in different places as different people and for different reasons. When third time comes around, Damien finally decides he's had enough. Kenny just wanted to keep Kyle by his side, but at what cost? All contracts have loopholes, especially ones made with demons.


_**A/N: Wow... It's been a while since I legitly posted anything on this site. School and a bunch of other things on top of writers block and not feeling in the mood to write anything. I've also been fandom hopping. So, yeah, those are my excuses (not that anyone cares of course). Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors I might have made. Anywho, not gonna delay anything any longer. Enjoy~**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe this plot. Maybe..._**

* * *

_**De Capo Al Fine: The Reincarnation Arc, **__**A K2 Fic**_

_******Da Capo al Fine** (D.C. al Fine): repeat from beginning to the end __(or up to the word **fine**, should that appear at the end of the passage, movement &c. - the word **"fine"** itself signifying '**"end" / "ending"**)_.

* * *

_**[In a past life...]**_

When Damian approached Kenny, whom of which was sitting against a large tree, a few days after the funeral, the other boy hadn't even looked up to see who it was that walked up next to him. The Antichrist just shook his head, feeling sympathy for his friend. This had been the third time, the third life, that this had happened. Not that the blond would remember any of it in his next life, and it was at that point that Damian felt a slight pang of guilt for letting the blond forget the moment, only to experience it years later, as someone else and under different circumstances.

Damian squatted next to blond, whose arms were limp at his sides and his head was hanging low. The noirette was never good with consolation, so he was at a loss for words. Trying to think of something, anything, that might even be of slight comfort to his mortal friend.

"You don't have to say anything." Kenny said, as if reading Damian's mind, "I don't need your pity."

Damian just shrugged. "I didn't think you did." The noirette leaned in a bit and took in the other's appearance. Everything from the noticeable loss in weight to the blond's tear-stained face to the bags underneath his now-darkened blue eyes. "Making you feel better wasn't my main objective anyways."

The blond still didn't look up. "So why are you here then?"

"Official business, so to speak." The blond's head turned ever so slightly towards Damien. "I have a deal for you."

There was silence. Damien figured that he should give his friend some time to think about the offer. He stood up and walked away.

"What deal?"

The noirette stopped and, smirking just a bit, turned back around. "It's the best I could do without getting in trouble with the Fates." Damien waited for a reaction. He knew that, by now, he had Kenny's full attention. "I can't do anything to bring her back," he said with regret clear in his voice and his smirk falling, "if I could, then she'd be here already. But from what I read in a few of the old books my dad keeps around, you can try and change your fate yourself."

The blond looked at the demon and raised and eyebrow. "How? I'm not like you. I don't have weird demonic powers that can change fate."

"Of course you're not like me. Of course you don't have demonic powers. But, you don't need them. What happens in the future is affected by the choices you make in the present."

"I guess I made all the wrong choices then." Kenny suddenly cut in, bitterness filling his voice, "Doesn't matter anymore. It's too late now. She's gone."

"She'll be reborn." Damian said quickly. "She'll come back to life as someone else and so will you, after you die that is. And from what I've seen in the past couple hundred years, you two are going to meet again."

"And then what?" Kenny asked. Damian's frown deepened when he saw the light of hope growing in his friend's eyes.

"She'll die again." And just like that, the light was gone. Kenny went back to his earlier position, feeling more hopeless than he had earlier. Was the world against him so much that the one person who didn't think he was completely useless had to keep disappearing from the face of the earth?

"Oh." A simple word really, but the emotion Damien had heard behind it was deep. The young Antichrist really did feel sorry for him, not because that he himself knew what it was like to lose someone close to him (of course not; not even his father had a place in the young demon's possibly non-existent heart), but because of the redundancy of the situation. Added with the fact that Kenny and the girl were so tightly bound that they were fated to meet and that Kenny was meant to be there every single time she died, one couldn't help but feel anything but sadness and pity towards the blond. Damien only hoped that his pity, though he said he wouldn't give any, went unnoticed by the unfortunate soul.

"But, as I've said before, what you do in the present affects your future. I might not be able to bring her back, but there is always the possibility of you saving her from death in the future." Damien began to explain, "I think the main reason why you weren't able to save her was because you don't remember, so you don't know what to look for. And that's where the deal comes in."

Kenny looked up at the noirette and raised an eyebrow, "What, are you going to make it so that am I able to remember everything or something?"

"Exactly. You will remember every. single. thing. The time, place, emotions; all the exact details. You'd be able to remember everything that you want to." In a much quieter tone, "and I'll look through the files in Hell to see if I can help you fix whatever curse she has."

"...Why are you doing this..?"

"Because I want to return the favor...and because I consider you...an important acquaintance." Damien held out his hand, "So, deal?"

Kenny looked at the outstretched hand for a few brief seconds before shaking it.

"Deal."


End file.
